Bite Me Not (SONADOW): An Adaption of Sonadow's Rose's Only FanFic
by NeoCaliber
Summary: SUMMARY: When Jules, an assassin and single parent of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, fails to eliminate a group of rebellious noblemen, the royal family's heir to the throne takes Sonic as his own personal slave. As if nothing can get any worse, Sonic discovers that the entire family, all the way back to their original ancestor, are all – you guessed it: VAMPIRES! Not Dead FF!
1. Prologue

_**Bite Me Not – An Adaption from Sonadow's Rose's "Come a Little Closer, I Won't Bite – Or Will I?"**_

* * *

 _ **Since I love this summary, I'm gonna keep it!**_

 _ **SUMMARY: When Jules, an assassin and single parent of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, fails to eliminate a group of rebellious noblemen, the royal family's heir to the throne takes Sonic as his own personal slave. As if nothing can get any worse, Sonic discovers that the entire family, all the way back to their original ancestor, are all – you guessed it: VAMPIRES!**_

 _ **Warning: As you have probably noticed, I write mostly about Yaoi/Yuri FF's. Therefore, this is a Yaoi FF. If you don't like, don't read! To those who do, please enjoy! R &R**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or his friends/acquaintances. What I would give to have such an ownership! However, there are a few of my own characters that will be in this Fic that are forbidden to be used by others.**_

 _ **Characters that will make their debut in this FF are the following:**_

 _ **Lacey the Fox (Given to me by the said author)**_

 _ **Aster the Fox (Also given)**_

 _ **Cassandra the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Kagome/Twilight the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Hazel the Cat**_

 _ **Dusty the Rabbit**_

 _ **Xenia the Wolf**_

 _ **Aeron the Falcon**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Lacey's POV**_

On the outskirts of a small town stands a dark, beautiful mansion. Inside, there's a noble family who secretly works for the Crown of Mobius. The master of the estate spends most of his time either running errands for the Crown or tending to the matters of the small town. Since his wife passed away when his youngest child was born, Master Jules' disposition began to darken as he became increasingly depressed and visibly displayed disinterest in his children's silly antics.

Now as we speak, my master is in his study and wishes to be left unbothered. Nothing has been the same since the lovely Lady Aleena breathed her last ten years ago. The young masters and miss have had to grow up quickly since then. Sonic, the poor boy, has no recollection of the last time Master Jules ever looked at him with a loving fondness. I must tell the young master to not worry about his father, but try as I may, I cannot move him to other things that should move a child his age.

"Lacey, may I have a word with you, my dear?" The master calls me from within his study. "I also know that you have something for me. A letter perhaps?"

After a moment of hesitation on my part, I enter the noble hedgehog's study with the letter concealed in my maid's apron pouch. The dark blue hedgehog looks very weary and I bite my tongue from scolding him as if he is like a child who refuses to go to bed. Although I should not worry for the master myself, I cannot help it. I approach the gloomy and sadly unkempt nobleman, wishing that there was something I could do for my dear master.

"Master Jules, a letter from the Crown." I present it to him fighting the tears burning in my eyes. It accompanied a rather oddly shaped parcel. "The messenger was hasty to deliver it.

I watch him as he takes and carefully examines the letter with suspicion. Soon after, the old, but strong dark azure hedgehog sighs, laying down the letter to pull out his hidden pocket-knife and plays with the blade. Even though it seemed very important, he is obviously ignoring the parcel. It seems that at least a whole minute and a half has passed before Master Jules clears his throat and lifts his hunter green gaze to look at me.

"Lacey, will you open the parcel for me?" My master watches me intensely as if he is apprehensive of what the royal family could have sent in that parcel. "You're the only one of the staff that I can trust."

"Are you sure, Master?" My eyes widen at the sudden confession. When he nods, I carefully untie the woven grass string that binds the parcel shut and remove the wrapping. "M-master? W-what is this?"

I am horrified at the disturbing carnage that rests on the master's desk in its wrappings. I feel my gorge rise as I raise the back of my hand up to my sensitive nose to ward off the smell of rotting flesh. Wordlessly, Master Jules disposes of it immediately at his own accord, using a burst of flame to disintegrate it.

"I am terribly sorry, Lacey." My master consoles me and I feel the nausea leave me. "Now I perfectly understand their intentions are not pretense. Go tell the children to meet me in the dining room."

Still trying to recover from the horrible surprise, I go gather the children into the dining room. A part of me knows that this is going to devastate the children greatly. The oldest, Manic, has shown to be strong and very grown-up. Sonia, the middle child, is growing up to be a fine young woman and a formable mistress of the estate. The youngest, Sonic, is a brave little master and possesses a heart of gold. Lady Aleena would be so proud of how noble her dear children have become. I just wish Master Jules would spend more of his time with them and see what I get to witness every day.

"Lacey, is our father coming down?" Sonia asks me eagerly.

"Why yes, child. Didn't I already tell you that?" I force a smile to keep the children in high spirits.

"Children." The master causes the younger two to squeal with delight, but not Manic.

"You're leaving again." The young master looks crestfallen. "Aren't you, father?"

"Yes, Manic. I'm sorry my dear children, but I may be gone for at least six months." My master makes eye-contact with me and I attempt to excuse myself. "Lacey, you will watch over them for me, won't you?"

"Of course, my Lord." I stop to look back at him. "It would be my pleasure."

"But, daddy." Master Sonic latches himself onto the master with tears of agitation. "Do you really have to go? I love you!"

"My darling boy. Don't you ever doubt that I love you, little man." Master Jules gathers Sonic into his arms and holds him close. "I'll be back before you know it. You won't even know I'm gone."

Despite his attempts to cheer the little azure hedgehog up, his words have the opposite effect. Immediately, I take Master Sonic from the master just before the child lets the floodgates open. Hushing him, I hum his favorite lullaby that his mother sang right before she died of bearing him into the world. The hedgehog is out like a light and he snuggle into my white chest-fur.

-XxxxxxX-

 ** _Jules' POV_**

"I know that your children just asked you the same question, but must you go?" Lacey enters, unbidden, into my study.

"Yes, I must." I sigh, running a hand through my dark azure quills and looking up at the cream and white maid that I have entrusted my children to until I return. "Do you want to know why?"

"Um." It seems that I have the vixen caught off guard. "If you wish to tell me, then I will listen, Master."

"There is a group of troublesome noblemen who are conspiring against the Crown to get rid of it." I tell her. "If I put an end to them and their ambitious ideals, I'll be rewarded handsomely. But if I fail, the one I care for the most will be taken from me and enslaved as payment for my failure to complete the mission. Oh, how I fear for the boy…"

"W-what?!" Lacey gasps. "Not S – mmph!"

"Hush!" I say quietly, my hand clamped over her mouth. "The walls, unfortunately, have ears. Yes, I'm afraid that's who they will take from me. Promise me that no harm will come to my children, especially that one."

"You have my word, Master Jules." Lacey murmurs after I remove my hand. "Do you think the Crown knows this yet?"

"Nothing escapes the mind of the Crown, Lacey." I shake my head in sorrow. "Even if they haven't figured it out by now, they will sooner than you think."

If at any time this is a setup, I must be ready. As if the parcel's putrid contents were any indication. Either way, my darling boy will be subject to the Crown. In truth, if the Crown wants something, nothing and no one could ever stand in its way of getting it. Now the vile creatures want my beloved Sonic. I will protect him, if it's the last thing I do.

"Lacey."

"Yes, Master?"

"Tell your brother, Aster, to ready my equipment. And also, tell Dusty to saddle Capricorn."

"As you wish, Master."

I watch the loyal maid scurry off toward the stables and let out a sigh of loathing. My time is fast approaching and nothing could deter my fate. With all the time I could have spent with my dearly beloved children, I chose to waste it and will continue doing so. It's sad, really. _Forget it, you are at the mercy of the Crown now. There's nothing you can do about it._ If I should die completing this mission, then so be it. I just wish that my children weren't involved.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is kinda short…, but it's a prologue after all! I wanna thank my friend Sonadow's Rose for allowing me to make this into something that's gonna be freakin' amazing! Those who recognize parts from the original story will appreciate this work once I'm finished with it! If there are any Q's, I may give you some A's!

Sonic: So… When do I come in?

Me: You'll be in there for the first chapter and you'll be at least 18 for this FF! *giggles and rainbow background with flowers and butterflies mysteriously appears*

Sonic: *shakes his head* I'm not sure that I'm gonna like this…

Me: Relax, Soniku! Shadow's gonna be there too, so you won't be lonely! :3

Sonic: That's what I was afraid of…

Shadow: What? You've been a slave before, so what are you complaining about? *smirks*

Sonic: Don't you get any ideas, pal! *attempts to punch Shadow in the face*

Shadow: *sidesteps and catches Sonic's wrist* Hey, watch it! I'm just getting into character… *both blush*

Me: Well… That was quick. Perhaps you guys need to wait to get into character tomorrow. *clap my hands* Alright break it up, hedgehogs! (To reader) See you guys! Please _**R &R**_ and have a lovely day!


	2. Bearer of Bad News

_**Bite Me Not – An Adaption from Sonadow's Rose's "Come a Little Closer, I Won't Bite – Or Will I?"**_

* * *

 _ **Since I love this summary, I'm gonna keep it!**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _When Jules, an assassin and single parent of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, fails to eliminate a group of rebellious noblemen, the royal family's heir to the throne takes Sonic as his own personal slave. As if nothing can get any worse, Sonic discovers that the entire family, all the way back to their original ancestor, are all – you guessed it: VAMPIRES!_

 _ **Warning:**_ _As you have probably noticed, I write mostly about Yaoi/Yuri FF's. Therefore, this is a Yaoi FF. If you don't like, don't read! To those who do, please enjoy!_ _ **R &R**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or his friends/acquaintances. What I would give to have such an ownership! However, there are a few of my own characters that will be in this Fic that are forbidden to be used by others._

 _ **Characters that will make their debut in this FF are the following:**_

 _Lacey the Fox (Given to me by the said author)_

 _Aster the Fox (Also given)_

 _Cassandra the Hedgehog_

 _Kagome/Twilight the Hedgehog_

 _Hazel the Cat_

 _Dusty the Rabbit_

 _Xenia the Wolf_

 _Aeron the Falcon_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Bearer of Bad News_

* * *

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I wake up with a horrible head ache. No, not the ones that you get from hangovers. Fortunately, I haven't the slightest idea what that feels like! I think my head ache is from spending way too much time on my studies. Who knew that education could be bad for your health? Ah well.

With a groan, I begin to wonder if this is exactly how Manic feels like every morning. Speaking of Manic, he told me that he would take me hunting with him this morning and now it's 11:30! He leaves at 5:30 and it's been seven hours since then! That pisses me off! I groan again as a wave of pain makes my head throb.

 _Getting angry only makes the head ache worse._ I realize, biting my bottom lip to redirect the pain that I'm feeling. I can deal with a throbbing lip better than I can a splitting head ache. I get out of my bed and pull the rope hanging by my desk, summoning a maid. Moments later, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answer while I am browsing my wardrobe for an outfit that screams "I hate Manic!".

"You called, Master?" Aster's voice causes my right ear to turn slightly in his direction.

"Yes, could you help me decide what to wear?" I ask the fox. "Something that says 'I'm mad at the world' would do."

"Of course, Master." The butler clears his throat. "Any specific color that you have in mind?"

"Ummmm… How about dark crimson?"

"Wonderful choice, Master."

Aster picks out an ensemble that is marvelous in style and it pleases me so much, I almost forget just who I am mad at and smile. The cream and brown fox helps me dress and leads me to the dining room for breakfast. Pancakes with a scoop vanilla ice-cream placed precisely in the very center. Yum! This also takes my mind off my mastermind plan to kill my brother without having to clean up and a way to dispose of the body afterwards.

"Good morning, little brother." Sonia smiles upon entering the dining room to join me at the table. "Why are you not out hunting with Manic?"

"He decided to leave me behind." I simply say, cutting a bite of my pancake and making sure that some ice-cream is on it before putting it in my mouth. "I'll have a bone to pick with him when come home."

"He can be an ass sometimes." My sister grins at me from across the table. "How will he get out of this one, I wonder."

We finish our breakfast in virtual silence, Lacey and Aster informing us on what is scheduled for today and I receive a letter from Father. Which is a total surprise since the last letter that he sent me was when I was just turning twelve. I excuse myself, eager to read its contents. My curiosity gets the better of me and I start to break the wax seal while I'm heading to Father's study. To my astonishment, the letter is not in his careful handwriting. Also, I discover that the envelop has a finely-crafted silver ring with a peridot jewel set in it. I focus my attention on what seems to be a hastily written letter.

 _Dear Son of Lord Jules of Sapphire Dale,_

 _Good day. My name is Ambrose. It may alarm you that this letter is not from you late father. I am terribly sorry that you had to receive this message. Regrettably, the Lord of Sapphire Dale is deceased due to a tragic misfortune. Please, accept this ring. It is from your father, and may come in handy soon. He had requested for you to get something from a place that only the two of you are aware of and there should be an old letter among the many other contents that he has left for you. USE THE RING TO OPEN THE JOURNAL. I wish that you didn't have to get this awful news. I know that you have two older siblings, so don't neglect to tell them about your dear father._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ambrose of South Maroon_

I stare at the words until my vision is blurred and tears fall onto the parchment. Father is dead… I can't process this. I look at the ring that is now on Father's desk and examine it closely. Immediately, I sense that this ring is not just a fancy little key for a journal sealed with an enchantment. It's giving too much of a strong aura to be that simple. With a sad smile, I exit the study to go find Sonia, Aster, and Lacey, leaving the heartbreaking letter behind.

-XxxxxxX-

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

There's something different about the chaotic energy around me. Something tragic has happened and the air smells faintly of dead roses. It repulses me. Then it hits me: Lord Streak failed his mission and won't be returning home. How unfortunate!

"Prince Shadow." A gruff voice, but entirely feminine calls my attention. "His Majesty wishes to see you in the royal courtyard by the koi pond."

"Thank you, Xenia." I dismiss the silver wolf and put up my book of Creeds. "Now what does he want?"

Once I arrive, my father, Black Doom, is waiting for me. He is in his Mobian form and I find myself on my guard. The alien King surprises me with a flashing smile of cruel triumph. As of right now, the best plan of action is to keep at least a good five feet away. That way, I can be at a safe distance.

Why do I take such precautionary measures, you ask? Well, if you know Black Doom at all, he is very cruel and manipulative. Not only that, but his Magnificence can take advantage of you if he can get close enough and manage to make you let your guard down. Lots of things can happen if he's given the chance.

"You summoned me, Father?" I drop down on one knee and bow before standing once more.

"Hm? Ah, yes." Black Doom had been watching the Koi as if mesmerized when I greeted him. "As you've probably noticed, the chaotic energies have shifted. Do you have the slightest idea?"

"Something terrible has happened." I report. "Perhaps someone who is very important has taken ill, or worse."

"Correct, my dear boy!" The King smiles again in the same manner as before. "Lord Jules of Sapphire Dale has passed on to the netherworld."

"Is that all that you wanted to tell me?" I frown and my ears droop downward slightly. "Or is there a reason for telling this?"

"Well, ten years ago, I dispatched the Lord to destroy some unruly noblemen." Black Doom begins. "At first, he refused to obey my orders. However, he soon came around after I sort of twisted his arm a bit."

"What did you do?"

"I simply sent a letter say something around the lines of… Hmm… Let's see if I remember… Ah! I told him that the one thing that he held dear to his heart would be ripped away from him and given to you. Now, don't frown at me like that. Anyway, Lord Jules complied to protect his beloved. If he failed, the treasured one would become yours."

"You're a monster." I growl in anger. "I can't believe that you did this, Father! How can you be so cruel?"

"Now, now. You'll thank me later." His crimson eyes sparkle with delight at the effect that he achieves. "You're dismissed, Son."

With a curse under my breath, I use Chaos Control to teleport to my secret hideout in the woods close to S D. Although it only angers me more just to be here, I stay. It's better than having to see Father for the rest of the day. A sound catches my ear as I close my eyes to clear my mind. Opening one eye, I scan the area.

The source of the sound is coming from one of the S D children; the oldest, no doubt. He is riding a stallion through the clearing with a load of game ranging from doves to bucks. The scent of blood catches my attention. The dolt didn't even drain the blood and now the smell is messing with my concentration. The cobalt hedgehog stops at a nearby creek bed to water his horse and he lazily sits down with his back against a tree just beside the water source. It comes to the point when a breed such I am becomes savage at the smell of blood and I should get the idiot to leave or something that I'll regret later will happen.

"Hey, you!" I yell as I break cover landing close enough to scare the hell out of both horse and rider. "Easy, stallion."

"What the hell, man?" The new master of S D exclaims angrily. "You should warn somebody when you're about to approach them from a tree!"

"My apologies, young Lord." I bow in the same way that I did in the castle courtyard. "I just can't take the smell of the game you're carrying. Please leave."

"Um… How about no?" The cobalt hedgehog looks me up and down. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"If you must know, I am Prince Shadow, son of Black Doom." I sigh as I introduce myself to the extremely rude nobleman. It takes everything in me not to beat the hell-fire out of him. "And might I ask you the same?"

"The name's Manic…" His voice trails off as he processes my answer. "Wait, you're the Prince?!"

"I wish I could say that I'm delighted to meet you, Manic." I allow an evil smirk. "You need to watch what you say to a royal of any kind."

"I – I'm dreadfully sorry, your Highness!" Manic stammers in embarrassment as he clumsily tries to bow in respect. "Please have mercy!"

"I'll think about it." I chuckle. "In the meantime, you have yet to obey my order to leave this area. I get nauseous at the smell of bloody game."

Without another word, the insolent bastard vacates the area and I'm alone with the over-powering scent of animal blood as there's a tiny bit of blood on the grass where the stallion stood earlier. Kneeling, I let my hand hover over the spot and use my powers to make it disintegrate. As soon as it's gone, the scent dissipates as well. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I allow myself to go back up into my hideout to relax and clear my mind once more.

However, I cannot clear it completely as I would like. Regardless what mind trick I use on myself, a vision of a hedgehog who looks like Manic but noticeably younger pervades my mind. He looks depressed, and I sense that there is something different about him and that he wasn't always how he is in my vision right now. I sigh a little at the prospect of having one of these S D children as my personal slave.

To my dismay, I hear a faint trumpet coming from the direction Manic is heading. Instantly, I know why it sounds. With undeniable urgency, I race after the hedgehog that I just bid goodbye. Although I will hate every second of it, I'm going to have to retrieve my new pleasure slave from his childhood home.

 _Damn it, Black doom!_

-XxxxxxX-

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I change my mind as I head down the hallway. The things that Father left behind seems more important now. What makes me rethink my decision is the sound of the royal horns.

"Sonic?" My sister stops me and looks pointedly to the front door. "What would the King want here?"

"Come with me, Sonia. I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

Father would have rather me go to his secret alcove by myself, but because the King's royal guard is here, I don't want Sonia to be alone with the monsters. Ignoring my older sister's interrogation, I drag her with me to the library. Once there, we are absorbed into the peaceful simplicity of the ancient sanctuary that our Mother spent most of her time when she was pregnant with me. I shake away the thoughts of what could have been and press on toward the back of the colossal chamber.

Here, a large painting of our parents is hung with mahogany draperies framing it. I start to undo one of the drapery panels to reveal a crawl space big enough for a single Mobian to travel through comfortably. Sonia is quite speechless for a moment as she watches me crouch down to enter the dark entrance.

"Hold up, little Soniku!" My sister grabs my tail, causing me to yelp in surprise and effectively stopping me in mid-crawl. "You knew this was here all along and didn't tell anyone?"

"Sonia, this isn't the time to continue your interrogation right now." I say with an urgency that surprises me. "If I don't get to the other side of this tunnel, we may never know what our Father was doing that would cause him to die."

"WHAT!" Sonia gasps and I mentally kick myself as her face becomes wet with tears. "When did you find this out, Sonic?!"

"I just found out as you did." I reply with regret. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."

Without another word, my sister shoves me in the direction of the tunnel. I take the hint and enter the crawl-space. Sonia is behind me when I emerge into our Father's alcove. It's a lot smaller than I remember, but this is not a time for reminiscing. Recalling the instructions in the letter, I locate the old wooden box carving thickly covered in cobwebs.

"Sonia, can you hold this for me?" I ask her in a whisper, even though it's unnecessary to do so.

With a sniff, she obeys and I pull out an old vintage key on a chain around my neck to unlock the box. Once I open it, my eyes fall on my Father's journal. Sonia is as curious about the box's contents as I am, so we empty the antique and examine its trinkets and baubles. One that catches my attention is a small dagger with its own sheathe and neck strap. It's a unique piece of artistry and, after testing the blade's edge, it proves its potential to be a deadly instrument. Despite its dull appearance, the blade seems to be quite sharp and I believe it to be enchanted by some type of whet spell. Sonia picks out a mysterious vial of white light which seems to give off an aura of peace and tranquility. We decide to leave a dark pouch for Manic knowing that he would want a memento of some sort to remember Father by.

"Speaking of Manic," Sonia grows serious as our conversation moves on to our older brother. "Do you think that he'll be alright, considering the King's men on our property demanding for who knows what?"

"That's a great question." I look at her and then become slightly alarmed. "We need to see what's going on out there."

"Right. Let's go."

-XxxxxxX-

 _ **Manic's POV**_

I arrive home to find His Majesty's men on the grounds of the estate. Stopping short, my horse spooks and draws attention to my presence. A soldier approaches and begins to question me.

"Are you lording this estate?" The falcon cladded in black armor askes me quite rudely.

"No, I am the heir of the estate." I answer cautiously. "My Father is out on business."

"You are horribly misssstaken, my good Lord." A very sinister-looking snake steps forward with a hiss, his shrewd eyes cause me to stiffen in fear for the worst. "Your ffffather issss dead. He ffffailed hissss missssion."

"Liar!" I glare at the two soldiers that stand before me. "You are lying to me!"

"I also wish that it were not true, Lord Manic." The dark hedgehog from earlier steps out of the woods to my left. "Lord Jules of Sapphire Dale was slain by the very ones he was ordered to assassinate."

"Pardon me, your Highness." I restrain the urge to be aggressive with my speech. "Are you telling me that my father, an upstanding member of the royal court, was a malicious assassin?"

"If you want to put it that way," The hawk answers for the Prince. "Then yes."

"At ease, men." The royal orders his men before addressing me. "All we want is what your father holds dear to his heart."

At first, I have no idea why Prince Shadow is saying this. Unfortunately, I recall the letter that I found neatly tucked away in one of the drawers in Father's desk in his study. It said something like what the Prince is saying now. My eyes widen in horror with realization of what, rather whom he is referring.

"No, not Sonic." I say, placing my hand upon my hunting bow. "He's too young."

"Lord Manic, think reasonably." The dark hedgehog sighs, not the least surprised by my looming threat to knock an arrow and letting it fly. "It is futile to incriminate yourself."

I want to kill them all. No one in their right mind would want to enslave a child such as my little brother. Ever.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I'm beginning to hate this even more than I thought I would. Here is a stupidly brave hedgehog who intends to protect his little brother from the decree of a dark supreme overlord. Such as one who would love nothing more than for me to render the boy unconscious. No, I not just beginning to hate this. I am thoroughly pissed off with everyone involved. Some more so than others.

"Stand down, my good Lord." I retain my calm temperament. "There's no need for any bloodshed."

 _Especially while I'm here._

Without another word, I disarm the other and force him up against the tree in one swift movement. Before the hedgehog can process what exactly is happening, I command one of my father's soldiers to tie him up. Only then does Lord Manic realize that he was just outmatched by none other than me.

"Now, Heir." I force the emotions warring inside of me to cease and cross my arms. "Where is your brother?"

"I cannot tell you." The dark blue hedgehog gives up and growls in resentment. "He could be anywhere in there."

"Very well." I nod. "Aeron. You and Xenia go find young Master Sonic. Bring him and whoever is with him to me. Do you understand my orders?"

"Yes, my Prince." The hawk nods as the she-wolf only blinks.

The two soldiers enter the mansion estate in search of the young hedgehog as I dismiss the rest of the platoon. "Return to your stations at once and no loitering. Do I make myself clear?"

After all of them affirm what I have commanded of them, I let out a depressed sigh, but look at the great building standing defiantly in front of me. The new Lord mumbles about something around the lines of that I was going to pay for all of this. Something within me agrees with him. Either way, it all will come down on me.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Lacey's POV**_

"Master Sonic, there are soldiers in the house!" I cry out to my young master. "Miss Sonia, where are you, dear?"

"Miss Lacey." One of the soldiers catches a hold of my wrist and I come face to face with the silver she-wolf. "Since they won't come to your summons, do you have something that I may use to find your master?"

"You never told me what your business here is." I shudder at the coldness of the soldier's crimson eyes and her chilling touch. "I must know before I give you anything that belongs to Master Sonic."

"We've come at the order of Prince Shadow to search the house for your master." The hawk tells me. "His Highness desires to escort him to the castle to fulfill the decree of his King."

Slowly I realize why they are here for my young master. With Lord Jules murdered by the ones he was to eliminate, now his most precious thing would become the slave of the dark Prince of the realm. I hurry to Sonic's chamber and come back with his favorite gloves. I just cleaned them yesterday, but the scent would still be present. Upon giving the canine the young hedgehog's gloves, I turn to go before I'm overcome with tears.

"Miss Lacey, please do not weep." The hawk speaks softly to me. "No harm will come to anyone here."

"I know." I let out a shaky sigh. "Just don't destroy the house."

The duo leaves me in the corridor alone, hot on my young master's trail. As soon as they're gone, my twin brother enters just in time to see my collapsing in sobs. Luckily, Aster catches me before I hit the polished marble floor. He cradles me as I soak his tunic with my tears. I feel as if I have betrayed my loyalty to Lord Jules and I know that none of us under this roof will be the same again.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

"Master Sonic, come out in honor of the Crown!" I hear an unfamiliar voice demand of me.

I stiffen and close the small box that I have been looking through to meet Sonia's eyes that are identical to mine and Manic's. Feeling as if I'm living a nightmare, I stowaway the box in my quills and motion my sister to move back. I know why they're here.

"No, Sonic, I'm not staying in here." My sister whispers defiantly. "Just because you showed me this secret alcove doesn't mean you're the boss of me."

"Fine." I whisper back. "Just let me go out first since it's me that they want."

Without another exchange between us, I exit the alcove. Immediately, I'm restrained by two soldiers and I fight back by instinct. Sonia soon emerges and comes to my rescue.

"What the hell?" I exclaim once we put some distance between us and my attackers. "Why were you attacking me? I've done nothing wrong."

"My apologies, Miss." The silver canine growls in response. "We were given orders and I didn't want any trouble out of a young brat."

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Sonia, yet again, comes to my defense.

"Excuse my fellow soldier's attitude, Miss." The dark red hawk to the she-wolf's right placates the situation with his calming voice. "This is all just a big mistake."

"Have you come to take me away?" I ask quietly, surprising the other three Mobians. "Or just to talk?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with, Aeron." The she-wolf gets back to the task at hand. "If we keep his Highness waiting any longer, then he'll have our blood in goblets."

Before I can ask what the hell she meant by that, Sonia and I are escorted out of the grand library. Even though I got the duo back on task, I am not looking forward to what will follow. Only one thing, other than water, scares me now. I'm afraid of my future.

Once we are outside, I am surprised by the scene before me. First, Aster is embracing a weeping Lacey. Second, Manic is tied to a tree. Third, a dark hedgehog who strangely appears to be my doppelganger awaits at the foot of the marble steps. He captivates me immediately. I can't look away from those crimson eyes that seem to see into my soul.

 _Snap out of it!_ I scold myself and manage to break eye contact with the handsome stranger.

"Your Highness, this is the one you wanted us to retrieve?" Aeron breaks me out of the stupor I was also in to my surprise.

"Yes, thank you." The ebony hedgehog smiles gently. "Will you please escort us back to the castle, Aeron and Xenia?"

"It would be our greatest pleasure, my Prince." The canine, Xenia, bows gracefully.

 _This hedgehog is the Prince?_ I think in surprise. _No way!_

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

It doesn't surprise me that the young hedgehog who is about to lose his social status didn't realize that I am royalty. In fact, I guess that is what I was going for originally to begin with. However, it bothers me that he didn't know who I am.

"Come to me, Sonic." I command the azure hedgehog, purposely neglecting his honorific.

"Pardon me?" He put a hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow at me.

If it weren't for the fact that I am Prince Shadow, I would have willingly smiled. However, this pisses me off a little. I glare at him and begin to climb the stairs that separate us.

"Sonic, do as you are told!" Lord Manic shouts before I place my foot on the first step. "Is that how Father taught us to treat royalty?"

Mentally, I tell myself not to act as my own father would like me to and I quell my tumultuous anger. Sonic still seems to not believe the words coming out of our mouths. Relaxing myself even further, I go up the stairs and pull my new pleasure slave towards my body so that we are touching.

"Would an ordinary Mobian, do this if he weren't the Prince?" I ask, allowing my voice to grow huskier than normal and successfully achieve a seductive tone. "And I horribly doubt that an ordinary Mobian would do this if he weren't the Prince."

With that, I shamelessly kiss the ignorant hedgehog in front of the others, earning some gasps and a few angered growls. To my surprise and delight, Sonic kisses back. He even grants me permission to taste him even further. If that isn't enough, he moans into the kiss. Whether he wanted it or not, he seems to enjoy this.

As if coming to his senses, Sonic breaks our lip-lock and I allow him to pull away. If this is how he acts now, what would happen if we have sex? Even as I think this, I quickly remind myself that the blushing hedgehog that proceeds to run off is of noble blood. Xenia looks as if she wants to give chase, but I stop her by placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him to me." I say. "He won't go far."

"You bastard!" The female hedgehog growls at me.

When I kissed Sonic, Aeron had to hold her back from interfering. Now, she is free to arrogantly approach me with heated anger. It's sad that Black Doom caused all this bad blood that is manifesting the children of Sapphire Dale and the Crown. I am tempted to apologize to her and Manic, but then, I'm still taking their little brother as my slave and that pisses me off.

I have no choice in the matter. Black Doom always gets what he wants and I suffer the consequences. The truth is that all the subjects of Mobius see me as a potential savior, at least that's what seems like to me. I want to help the weak, but my father has me on a tight leash. Right now, I don't care how tight that damned leash is. I have free reign in the forest and I'm going to go find the one who has stolen my heart with a kiss.

"What is your name?" I ask with a sigh.

"My name is Sonia." She reluctantly answers me. "What of it?"

"Well, Sonia." I allow an evil smirk. "I think that the Crown could use you on the battlefield."

Not listening for her reply, I speed off to find that azure hedgehog. I meant what I said. I might not say things at the right time, but that's on purpose. It's to catch the intended target or recipient off guard. Hopefully it works this time.

I kissed Sonic for two reasons: First, to teach him a lesson. Second, to get a whiff of his scent. The scent that I'm referring to is the smell of his blood. And I must say, he smells nice and that makes his blood taste even better.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

Running through the forest at night is never a good idea. I had to learn the hard way. Tears blur my vision only slightly, and I can see fine. However, that doesn't keep me from tripping over a raised tree root.

"Ahh!" I scream in pain when I hit the ground, landing hard on my knee. "Damn it!"

I injure my knee badly. So badly that it starts to bleed at a steady flow. Only then do I worry about what can be lurking nearby and smell my blood. Not too far away, I hear a screech. It sends chills down my spine and goosebumps appear underneath the fur on my arms and legs. This is bad. And it can only get worse.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

Soon, I smell blood on the gentle breeze and it awakens my senses. Out of sheer self-control, I force myself to keep my sanity. Sniffing the cool night air, I immediately growl. It's Sonic's blood. Either he injured himself or something is attacking him. My worst fear is that it's both possibilities. All the more to find him and bring him to the castle as soon as possible.

Judging by how pungent the smell is, my slave is not too far away. I begin to run faster in effort to locate him. A screech rings out in the dark and I skid to a halt. To my dismay, one of them is after Sonic and might have already found him judging by the excitement in the pitchy cry.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

A figure emerges from the shadows cast by the full moon and my eyes widen as I behold a true monster that should only dwell in nightmares. It looks like a Mobian, but the creature has no intelligence. It circles me in my helplessness.

"Your blood smells good, my Lord." It hisses to my surprise. "May I have a taste?!"

It lunges at me and I shut my eyes waiting to be torn to shreds by the horrible creature. Luckily, nothing happens to me. When I think it's safe to do so, I am in for a shock as soon as I open my eyes.

Prince Shadow had blocked the monster from hurting me, and now it's fangs are sinking deeply into the dark hedgehog's arm. He slightly groans in pain as he grits his teeth. The creature makes slurping and sucking noises and I feel like I'm going to be sick. What really makes me want to hurl is the realization that it's drinking his blood. What's more disturbing is that his Highness is not trying to get away. Then, the dark Prince begins to speak to the creature.

"Does it taste good, Emir?" He asks it calmly.

The monster he calls Emir can only groan. It seems to be a groan of pain. Emir tries to move away from the royal, but is denied the privilege. He forces the creature to keep going and I shut my eyes and cover ears because it's too gruesome to watch let alone hear what happens next.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I narrow my eyes as I force the level E to drink my blood as I make it poisonous. Soon, poor Emir is dead and his body disintegrates into a fine dust that is carried off in the breeze. Upon turning around, I see Sonic rolled up in a tight ball.

"Sonic, the monster is gone." I say as I heal myself. "It's alright, you're safe now."

After a few seconds, Sonic finds the courage to unroll himself and the scent of his blood assaults my senses. No Mobian has ever had such an effect on me as this hedgehog has in years. It is exhilarating and I feel energized. However, there's a downside to this effect. If just the scent of Sonic's blood is intoxicating, what will tasting it do to me? I shudder at the thought of what I might do and focus on healing his wounds.

"No, don't touch me!" He cries out in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sonic." I assure him in a calming voice. "I don't want to if I don't have to, okay?"

"Fine." Sonic finally relaxes and closes his eyes. "Just don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry." I smile in response before kneeling to get closer to the wound to examine it.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I peek at Prince Shadow as he looks at my injured knee through one eye. I don't know what he is, but I know that he's not an ordinary Mobian. Then again, I'm not an ordinary Mobian either since I can run faster than the speed of sound and noble blood rushes through my veins. He seems to have a freakishly high pain tolerance, a lack of expression, and what is up with the crimson eyes that he has? Xenia has the same eye color though. Honestly, I don't know what to think.

"Sonic." His Highness grabs my attention. "Can you stand without fainting?"

"I can try, your Highness." I manage to put on a smile.

I slowly move into a "take a knee" position with my injured knee in full view and attempt to stand up. Only to wince and collapse in pain, I don't give in that easily. After a few tries, I finally stand on my own two feet, only to succumb to vertigo and pass out.

-XxxxxxxxX-

 _ **Shadow's POV**_

I catch my pet as he faints and scoop him up into my arm bridal style. _Snap out of Shadow!_ I scold myself as I remind myself of what Black Doom told me this morning. That bastard! Taking out one of the royal Chaos Emeralds, I hold it over Sonic's wound and when it healed, I used my teleportation power.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

 **Me:** _Well friends, our first actual chapter comes to an end!_

 **Shadow:** _I think that you did a great job. You made me look like the ULTIMATE, Ultimate Lifeform!_

 **Sonic:** _Geez… Tell why you had me pass out because of such a minor wound, again? I have suffered much worse than that. You and I both know the extent of my near-death experiences. And I've died once!_

 **Shadow:** _Well, how else would I be able to carry you in the most romantic way possible and use Chaos Control?_

 **Me:** _Thank you, Shadow. Look, Sonic, you're gonna be the uke and Shadow's your seme. There's no way I can change the script now!_

 **Sonic:** _Whatever… Um, Shadow, what are you doing? *Tries to keep Shadow from going seme on him off stage*_

 **Shadow:** _*Smirks* I have no idea of what you're talking about._

 **Sonia & Manic:** _Leave our bro alone!_

 **Me:** _Guys, the chapter's over go on with your normal lives. Sonic, you and Shadow are gonna be locked up in a closet somewhere until ready to embrace the SONADOWNESS that permeates time and space. (Oh, that's a great story idea!) LOL!_

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, most of you were probably like wtf is taking Sapph so long to just write a chapter? TBH, I am a ridiculously slow on the keyboard and have very demanding relative that I can't just ignore, right? Any who, all the VamKni fans out there most likely caught the "level E" reference that I used. I may use that a lot, so just know that I'm using a disclaimer. (I don't own… Yadda, yadda, yadda) You get the picture. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
